Spyro and the humans
by Golden-yellow girl
Summary: Spyro meets some new dragons which are actually humans. FlameOc.
1. The big nightmare

Spyro and the humans

**This is what would happen if a few friends and I help Spyro.**

The big nightmare

It's the first day of a six-day weekend; I was eating some carrots, because my mother said that I should eat a healthy snack, my friends, Liz and Haley were coming over. When I heard the door, my dogs, Trouble and Angel knew who it was, it was my brother, Keefir. Then I saw Liz's brother, Adam at the door. I told him to come in, he brings a big suitcase, Liz comes in with another big suitcase. Haley came in with a big suitcase too. We had fun; at midnight, when everyone was asleep, I had a nightmare,

**Nightmare**

I see my mother, frozen with fear. Trouble was about to be a snack to a crocodile, it was Vatani; she helped me escape a pride of lions.

"Vatani, what are you doing? You know about them." Vatani knew I was right,

"You, Keefir, and your friends have to go to the past." Vatani disappeared; a dragon came and ran into me, making my vision black. But when I woke up, I wasn't in my bed.


	2. We're dragons

We're dragons

I was in a cave, the walls, ceiling, and floor were like they were made of ice, sleeping next to me was a green dragon with green and black wings, a black Mohawk, blue horns and blue eyes, a blue dragon with blue wings, a blue Mohawk, blue horns and blue eyes, a silver dragon with blue eyes, white wings, and white horns, and a white dragon with green eyes, purple wings, and purple horns, I walk to a pond, with my eyes closed, I drank the way a dog drinks. I opened my eyes; looking at the water, I see a dragon with shinny gold scales, soon I realize that the dragon was me, so much has changed to me. I had a rosebud at the end of my tail, my hazel eyes were replaced with reddish-amber eyes, I had metallic-blue horns, and pink wings. My claws were long and purple, I took a look at the cave, the green dragon was Adam, I told him that I was going to explore, I heard a voice,

"Hi, you're Scarlet Flowy right?" I looked at a red dragon (about my size) in the eyes,

"No, I'm Scarlet Flower." The dragon looked at me, confused,

"Oh, well, I'm Flame, I saw you and your friends arrive at the cave and thought that you all might like a tour of the forgotten worlds." I looked at him in disgust,

"Are you hitting on me?" Flame shook his head,

"I'm trying to be friendly." I looked at him,

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm gonna keep my eye on you." Flame met the others, after the tour, we found a weak orange dragon with blue horns, a blue Mohawk, and blue wings; it was Keefir's friend, Michel in the cave, we took care of him until he was strong. Flame went to find Spyro.


	3. The truth

The truth

**This chapter is Sparx's p.o.v. along with mine.**

Spyro and I were looking for Flame when we saw him walking up to us, Spyro smiled,

"I saw you with the new dragons, Flame." Flame told us about Flower and her friends. Flame spoke,

"I'm afraid to ask Flower on a date, she can find out easily."

"Why are you trying to ask her out Flame?"

"I love her Spyro." Ember, the pink dragon with curved horns who thinks about marrying Spyro came to the conversation,

"I think the green dragon is kind of cute."

"I know Adam wouldn't love you Ember."

"Why not?" Ember sneered.

"Two reasons, one, he doesn't have those kind of feelings, two, he doesn't know you." Ember looked at the ground.

**My p.o.v.**

The next mourning, Flame led Spyro and Sparx to the cave, Adam met Sparx, while Keefir, Michel, Haley, Liz, and I met Spyro. I try to remember what Vatani told me last night,

"Flower, you have to get rid of the evil dragon from your nightmare last night." I had told the others. We were going to practice our powers; Spyro and Flame were showing us how to breathe fire.

Adam was first; he took a deep breath, and out of his mouth came seeds, I was next, but I took a small breath, I blew a hurricane, without taking another breath, Liz could breathe ice, Keefir could breathe smoke, Haley could breathe sawdust to blind enemies. We tried to fly in the cave, we still need work.


	4. Trouble spoils it

Trouble spoils it

When we were at a party that the dragons were throwing, I kept saying in my head, _I hope the dragons don't know that Liz, Haley, Keefir, Michel, Adam, and I are humans instead of dragons._ I was practicing my wind breath when I heard a strange noise; it was one of Keefir's songs. Then the song stopped; playing "Why don't you get a job" next. I walked over to the others,

"It's Trouble and Angel, and they're probably looking for us."

"How do they know where we are?" Adam asks.

"They know Flower's weakness is singing, so if they hear singing, it's a better chance for them to find us." Keefir answered. We hid in a bush; trying to head back to the cave without Trouble and Angel finding us. It's gotten worse; Trouble tells the dragons that he's looking for us. This gets more worse; Trouble finds us, and tells everyone that we're humans. I look at Flame, who's head was hung low. My heart said,

"You shouldn't be mad at Flame, after all he's not human. Like you said, 'I hate humans,' Flame is a prehistoric animal, a dragon." A voice in me is saying,

"You shouldn't love a dragon," but I can barely hear that voice, because of the one that was screaming,

"Love the dragon already." I followed my heart, Flame wasn't human, I admit, but I believed that he was kind of cute when I met him, lucky for me, I didn't scream any of this stuff out. I went in the cave; Keefir looked at the cave;

"Was it something I said?" Trouble asked; I was far away from him, but I heard him anyway. I started to cry until I saw a flash of light; I looked up to see Vatani,

"Flower, you can do this," I nodded.


	5. I'm flying

I'm flying

I came out & found myself face-to-face with a gnorg, I ran to a cliff & flapped my wings, the gnorg came and I fell. I closed my eyes for death, but I didn't feel ground; I opened one eye, I was flying. I flew to the dragon realms; Flame, Spyro, Sparx, and Ember were there. Spyro was practicing; Sparx and Ember were watching him, while Flame laid by a pond, looking at the water. Tears were in his eyes; as I landed, Flame looked away,

"I thought you weren't coming to see me anymore."

"I came to say, I'm sorry, and I can't find Keefir or the others, and I saw the forgotten worlds crawling with gnorgs." Spyro stopped practicing and turned to me,

"He doesn't want your pity." I look at the ground,

"Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday." Flame was surprised that I can sing well. I look at him, sorrow in my eyes. He looks at me, sort of an "Apology accepted" look.


	6. The plan

The plan

I lead them to the forgotten worlds; they could tell I was right. I looked for anyone and saw Red, the dragon that hit me in my dream before I came here with the others. Spyro saw what I was looking at, Red had teamed up with the Sorceress.

"Red teamed up with…"

"The Sorceress."

"How do you know?" Flame asked me,

"I played three of the Spyro games while watching a friend play one. I'm a Spyro fan." I gave the info. about myself being a Spyro fan.

"The Sorceress and Red won't know you then." Spyro put in. When I nod; Spyro has us go into a huddle. The plan was for me to distract the villains while they free the others. We reached the lair, and the plan starts. I walk to a room, Red and The Sorceress followed to find me. I hid in a pile of broken doors, metal ones, but I was in a poison curse, cast by Red. I fall, but not dead, I lay still for a bit until Red came up. I open one eye and bite him on the foot, ejecting poison in him. The Sorceress casted a spell on me, making me weak. I began to die, but heard Red,

"One Spyro friend down, seven to go." I closed my eyes, death has taken over me.

"Give me my sister." Keefir was saying. Red steps aside to show him. I heard Keefir ram Red, with Liz and Haley. I felt Flame's soft body against me. Before Red shoots poison at Keefir, Liz, and Haley, they came to me. Pressing his muzzle to my ear, Keefir says,

"I'll miss you, Flower." Flame's muzzle was to my ear next,

"I love you, Flower."


	7. 50,000 lives

50,000 lives

Up in heaven, I saw my bunnies, Tickles, Chestnut, and Keefir's bunny, Spots, our dogs, Pally, Boggie, Wheezy, and Share. Chestnut and Spots must have joined heaven two days after they ran away, because they looked two days older than the age they were when they ran away, Chestnut's fur was mangled, Spots lost a patch of fur on her shoulder. Pally looked like he joined heaven two years after he ran away, because he looked like a 16-year-old dog. I saw a strange angel,

"Flower, you should return to earth, you will receive as many lives as you want." I looked at her,

"Can I have 50,000 lives?" After she nods, I return to earth, 50,000 times, Flame is still at my side, tears in his eyes. Keefir and the others were keeping themselves and the dogs from getting poisoned.


	8. Lightning strike

Lightning strike

I slowly woke up,

"Thanks for comforting me Flame, and I love you too." I slowly stood up, Keefir and the others got trapped. I slammed into Red. Before he could shoot me again, a lightning bolt hit me. I made a typhoon with my wind breath, Keefir joined in with his smoke breath, Haley, Liz, and Adam joined in too. The smoke & sawdust blinded Red & The Sorceress, they had a few bruises from the seeds, & were frozen from the ice.

After they were sealed away, everything returned to normal, a portal appears, it's time to return home. I had 50,000 lives, and the poison was no longer in me. We all said goodbye to our friends, and went through the portal. I still had my 50,000 lives, my wind breath, and I can transform into a dragon at anytime.

"We shouldn't turn into our dragon selves, only if we need to." I tell the others, Trouble and Angel agreed to only talk to the family and us.


End file.
